


Рафаэль Маккол убил Клаудию Стилински?

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Теория о смерти Клаудии и объяснение того, почему Стилински враждуют с агентом Макколом.





	Рафаэль Маккол убил Клаудию Стилински?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Did Raf McCall kill Claudia Stilinski - a teen wolf meta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519512) by athenadark. 

> Гама [Тюша](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha)

Хотелось бы начать с того, что эта теория вносит логику и смысл в несколько сюжетных линий, что, однако, не означает, что это прям канон-канон, но подходит.  
  
Всё дело в хронологических рамках.  
  
Начнём с начала. Нам никогда не называли настоящую причину смерти Клаудии, нам известно, что у неё была лобно-височная деменция и что она умерла — простое соединение точек А и Б, но основанное на ложном предположении: ЛВД не смертельна. На более поздних стадиях она вызывает синдром изоляции, который в прямом смысле запирает человека в его же разуме. Далее, Дэйвис доказал, что он очень хорош в вопросах ментального здоровья, с одним громадным исключением — дом Эйкена является дьявольской дырой Лавкравтовского масштаба — и его брат специалист в этой области, так что этот выбор диагноза был намеренным.  
  
Нам также известно, что во время интервью, на вопрос «Как умерла Клаудия» он отвечал медленно.  
  
Так что у нас есть женщина с дегенеративным заболеванием мозга, которая должна быть в Эйкене, и которую в своих иллюзиях там видел Стайлз — но умерла в мемориальном госпитале Бикон-Хиллз в присутствии Стайлза. Так что, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что Брунски её не убивал.  
  
Нам также известно, благодаря подавленным воспоминаниям Стайлза, что Клаудия верила, что её сын хотел убить её, и вела себя жестоко по отношению к нему.  
  
Так что у нас есть некоторые несостыковки касательно Клаудии:  
  
1\. Она умерла не в той больнице;  
  
2\. Она умерла от болезни, которая не смертельна;  
  
3\. Хронологические рамки — она умерла между Хэллоуином 2004 и январём 2005, потому что Стайлзу только исполнилось десять.  
  
Эти даты важны по нескольким причинам.  
  
Так почему Рафаэль Маккол?  
  
В 4 сезоне, сразу после встречи с химиком, Раф обсуждал со Скоттом правомерное убийство, и как он дважды его совершил. На вопрос «как он с этим справился», он ответил, что не справился — запил.  
  
Мелисса признаётся, что выгнала его за семь лет до событий сериала, что, с учётом того, что он происходил в 2012, отсылает нас к 2005, году пожара у Хейлов. В их дальнейшем разговоре, они обсуждают, что он пил на протяжении нескольких месяцев перед инцидентом [мы вернёмся к произошедшему со Скоттом через минуту], и что Мелисса выгнала его, так что это означает, что значительные проблемы с алкоголем у него, возможно, начались где-то между 2004-2005 и стрельба произошла в Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
Теперь, об инциденте.  
  
В версии Рафа он напился и спорил с Мелиссой на вершине лестницы, Скотт оказался на его пути, и он его толкнул, Скотт упал с лестницы, и Мелисса выгнала Рафа, сказав, чтобы он возвращался, когда протрезвеет — она могла иметь в виду как на следующий день, так и после посещения анонимных алкоголиков. Мы точно знаем, что он протрезвел.  
  
Теперь, чуть ли не все упомянули, что это оказалось самым большим разочарованием в истории секретов, и поэтому я считаю, что это простое отвлечение. У Дэйвиса есть привычка отвлекать нас от вещей, о которых нам не стоит думать, выводя Скотта на первый план, и это, похоже, один из таких случаев.  
  
У Мелиссы нет причин реагировать таким образом на инцидент, после того, как она увидела, что Раф протрезвел и одумался, когда Стайлз сказал ей, что он знал, и то же можно сказать о Рафе. Также стоит обратить внимание на тот факт, что как бы ужасен не был промах Рафа, семь лет всё только испортили — почти увсех детей есть истории о том, как их родители случайно ранили их, и наоборот, зачастую не так сильно, как Раф, но это была случайность, и Скотт не пострадал. Единственный, кто из этого сделал проблему — это Раф, Мелисса отчитала его за отсутствие, так что, судя по всему, тайна была в другом, и нас отвлекли.  
  
Каким бы ни был реальный секрет, он как-то связан со Стилински.  
  
Между Стилински и агентом Макколом существует какая-то смертельная вражда, в которой нет смысла, если она завязана на падении Скотта с лестницы. Если бы Шериф считал, что это настолько серьёзно, то он бы настоял, чтобы Мелисса выдвинула обвинения, но об этом не было и речи.  
  
Нам также известно, что Маккол думает, что Шериф пьёт гораздо больше, чем раньше, так что он всё ещё много пил, когда Маккол уехал — что возвращает нас прямо к периоду 2004-2005 годов.  
  
Так что у нас имеются Шериф и Маккол, пьющие в одно и то же время из-за смерти.  
  
У нас есть Стайлз, которому физически угрожала его мать, и она умерла не от своей болезни, а от чего-то другого.  
  
У нас есть, вроде как, непреодолимая стена между Стилински и Макколами, которую установил Шериф [когда Маккол находит Стайлза, например, Маккол удивлён, что Шериф поблагодарил его, и Шериф говорит ему рассказать Скотту].  
  
У нас имеется секрет, о котором знает Стайлз, и который угрожает как Малиссе, так и Рафаэлю, если Скотт узнает.  
  
У нас есть Рафаэль, который застрелил химика — не Шериф (насколько мы знаем, Раф спас Стайлза дважды).  
  
Так что, если мы продолжим этот ассоциативный ряд — и примем во внимание тот факт, что это экстраполяция, и Дэйвис мог вообще включить что-то вроде «Клаудию похитили инопланетяне» — всё это ведёт к тому, что Маккол был в больнице — возможно навещал Мелиссу, которая уже там работала, когда Клаудия напала на Стайлза так, что Маккол её застрелил.  
  
Он не убил её сразу, но она умерла позже (она могла подстроить всё так, чтобы это случилось в отсутствие её мужа). И хотя выстрел считался «хорошим», Маккол не смог смириться с этим. Поэтому он стал пить, что привело к тому, что он столкнул Скотта с лестницы и бежал. Также возможно, что вина из-за произошедшего подтолкнула Мелиссу к тому, чтобы подружить мальчиков, — Скотт не знал о пожаре в доме Хейлов (ещё одно предположение, что он был с отцом, когда тот или только пошёл на или уже достиг дна, мир Скотта крутился вокруг его отца и избегания оного, а также из постоянных родительских ссор) и не знал о панических атаках Стайлза — которые у него были, когда мама только умерла.  
  
Объедините это всё, и у нас получится лаконичная картинка — и нормальный ответ, на что за секрет у Рафаэля.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
